wwe2ksfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K15
WWE 2K15 is the second professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and published by 2K Sports for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. It was succeeded by WWE 2K16. It was released on October 28, 2014 in North America and on October 31, 2014 in Europe for last generation consoles and released on November 18, 2014 in North America and on November 21, 2014 in Europe for current generation consoles. It was released on PC on April 28, 2015 and was the first WWE game to be released on the platform since WWE RAW, which was released in 2002. It is the first game in the series to use the new WWE logo since it was introduced earlier in 2014. The game is based on the professional wrestling promotion WWE and WWE 2K15 serves as the first game in the series to signify the "new generation", placing a heavy emphasis on traditional and more relaxed gameplay, unlike the arcade-like combat prominent in previous installments. WWE 2K15 adds several new features to compliment main theme based around naturalism, adding a new chain grapple system at the beginning of matches, slowing the pacing of the matches and adding a new stamina bar to reflect and portray the quality of matches produced on WWE television. Story modes 2K Showcase On August 4, 2014, IGN revealed that the game will feature a historical mode, which focuses on past WWE rivalries. Called the 2K Showcase, the story mode will be similar to WWE 2K14 30 Years of WrestleMania mode in that it focuses on historical events, but will be more like the Attitude Era mode in WWE '13 where it focuses on specifics rather than generalities. The mode goes into more depth, giving more detailed looks at personal rivalries, treating them as mini-documentaries. Set to feature 33 matches, the 2K Showcase is highlighted by two rivalries: John Cena and CM Punk from 2011-2013, which started with Punk's anger over Cena and The Rock's match being the main event of WrestleMania XXVIII instead of Punk's WWE Championship match with Chris Jericho (later culminating in a match to determine who would face The Rock for the title at WrestleMania 29), and Triple H and Shawn Michaels from 2002-2004, where Triple H betrayed Michaels after his return to action to prove himself the better of the two. MyCareer The game will also have a MyCareer mode similar to NBA 2K14. Players are set to take on the role of a Superstar made in the Creative Suite and follow the evolution of their WWE career, from the WWE Performance Center and NXT to the main event at WrestleMania. This mode is exclusive for Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, This is the first time that the WWE 2K series will feature a Career mode and the first for the series overall since [[WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010. Downloadable Content On October 14, 2014, it was announced that the batch of upcoming DLC will include the Accelerator, which unlocks all in-game content, and three rivalries for the 2K Showcase mode; One More Match chronicles the feud between Christian and Randy Orton from 2011, Hall of Pain focuses on Mark Henry's best matches, and Path of the Warrior is the career retrospective of WWE Hall of Famer The Ultimate Warrior. Various packs will be available at unspecified dates with Superstars, Legends, managers, and new moves including an NXT Arrival pack with The Ascension, Adam Rose, and Emma. Season Pass The Season Pass will include all three 2K Showcase stories, the Accelerator, and WWE Diva Paige. Category:WWE 2K games Category:WWE video games